Meditation
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: Carly convinces Sam to meditate. But what wil she think of? And how will this affect her? Some Seddie. First iCarly fic for Sarah!


**Yay! Sarah is finally going to get her amazing story! (Sarahsota) HAPPY REALLY LATE BIRTHDAY! She's an amazing person who is always awesome and pretty epic as it is! You created my epic toppy and never fail to amuse me. So here is my FIRST iCarly fic for YOU! You should be proud. **

**Now to any of my readers for SWAC, I am not totally switching over to iCarly. I will finish both of my multi-chapters (which will probably be September) before even thinking of switching only to iCarly. No need to worry.**

**Disclaimer: One day, I'll own some show because I wrote it. I'll go on to here to write a fic on it and I'll get to this part. Then the disclaimer will look like this:**

_**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I would say that I don't own this, but I do. WHAT NOW!**_

**But because the disclaimer doesn't say that, I don't own anything iCarly related or recognizable. Now onto this story…**

"Come on, it's not like I'm going to kill you." My best friend said, dragging me into the studio. "It's just something the therapist wanted you to try! It'll take ten minutes, tops. I promise."

"No!" I screamed, kicking the air and struggling out of her reach.

"Sam!" She scolded, trying to get me to calm down. Of course, I refused. "Fine. We'll go to the stake place you love for dinner if you do this for me. I promise." To me, this sounded pretty good and I let her drag me into the room. I don't enjoy walking.

I struggled out of her reach and onto the floor. "I'm not moving from here." I protested. "It's very nice here. I think I'll take a nap."

Carly just laughed, connecting her PearPod into the speakers surrounding the TV. "You don't have to. Just close your eyes and don't fall asleep. Meditating isn't that hard, you know."

_Fine. _I thought, watching my friend press play and lie down on the floor as well.

"This is an introduction to meditation." A soothing female voice said. "Follow my words to peace and inner happiness. First, close your eyes.

_Yeah right. How is this going to give me peace and inner happiness? Although, I will close my eyes. Mama's tired. _

"Next, focus on listening to your breathing. You'll hear it go in and out slowly. In and out." The woman paused for a few seconds, giving me time to do as I wanted. I felt myself slowly drifting towards sleep. "Now imagine yourself on a big hill in the moonlight." The voice said. I could still hear her. However, I did exactly as she said. I had to be sleeping; I wouldn't have done that consciously.

_What the heck is this? Now I'm on this great big hill. How can this help me any?_

"You see the moon above you, so bright it's almost blinding. The stars twinkle behind it." Soon enough, a bright moon appeared and stars proceeded to follow. It stayed quiet for a few moments, and I looked into the sky. I guess it was pretty. "Now you're on a large field with many flowers. The moon is still bright, and the stars still twinkle. There is nothing to be afraid of. Just relax."

_How can I do that? It just sounds like something a creeper would say._

"Now you feel the flowers lift you and carry you off, passing you lightly towards an unknown destination."

_Well, for a relaxing exercise this is really freaking me out. It does seem nice, though. Flowers carrying you off… boy, I sound like Carly._

"The moon is still shining, brighter than before. The stars stand out, and it's nothing like you've ever seen before in your life." I looked up and was amazed by the image. It was indeed pretty spectacular.

"This unknown destination is the ocean. You feel the waves on your skin, but you can't drown. You're floating lightly in the moonlight." I look around and I'm on the ocean. I want to panic, but I can't what is wrong with me?

"Now you see some people floating by. The first person is a parent or someone you think of as a parental figure." Spencer floats by, gone as quick as he came.

_That makes sense. He's the most like a parent to me out of what I know. I think of him more like a brother, but I guess that's why I only saw a bit of him. He's the only close "family" I have I don't want to kick the guts out of most of the time._

"Next you see a close friend, one that helps you through most of your problems." Then Carly floats by, waving at me. She stays for a bit, and I start a conversation with her.

"This makes total sense. You're like, the only friend I've had who I haven't beat up." I said, laughing and swishing my hand through the fictional water.

She smiles. "And you're the only friend I've had with an obsession for bacon, ham, and most other foods." Her brown hair swishes in the water as she too disappears.

The strange lady leading the crazy mediation comes back. "Lastly you see someone you care about deeply. You may or may not know it, but you have strong feelings for this person."

_Yeah right. I know nobody will come by. It's not like I like anyone in that way._

I finish my thoughts and turn my head to see Freddie floating right next to me. "Freddork." I say, decently annoyed. Was this some type of joke?

"Sam, can't we use more civilized greetings than that?" He asked, splashing me.

I splashed back, three times harder than he ever could have done. "Nope! Your name has so many possible insults attached to it I can't even count how many I've used. Of course, I'm sure your real name Fredward is enough to make anyone cringe."

A mischievous laugh escaped his lips. Not that I was looking at them or anything… "You know you like me."

"As a person to pick on, of course. You may almost be my friend."

"No, more than that."

I tried to jump back. Of course, the stupid water wouldn't let me and I was still here talking to the insane boy beside of me. "How could anyone ever like you?" I tried to question defiantly, but of course it had to come out as a strange little squeak.

"You know." He whispered in a voice I couldn't quite pick out from his normal one.

_Wow, he looks pretty hot in this light. Wait, how could you think that? He's just a nub. You're friends, but nothing more. Right? Or is there a reason you pick on him? You like him. You LIKE him. _

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to lie to him, but of course he was already gone. What the heck just happened? I guess I just admitted I liked Freddie.

The obnoxious lady's voice came back. "Now you see land. Before you know it, you're on top of the same hill you started on. The stars and moon begin to disappear."

_This was the strangest thing I've ever done…_

"Feel yourself return to the real world. Slowly open your eyes and remain breathing deeply." I found myself waking up and seeing the iCarly studio around me. Carly was in the middle of the room, turning towards me.

"Now slowly sit up and enjoy your relaxation." The voice concluded, and Carly went to turn it off. I stayed still on the floor, confused.

"See I told you it wouldn't be that bad." The brown haired girl said, unplugging her PearPod and walking over to me to assist me out of my position on the floor.

"Yeah, I guess." I grabbed my coat and purse, remembering we were going to a steakhouse. "Let's go! Food is calling my name."

"One last thing." She said, grabbing her own coat and purse then running to block the door. "Why were you mumbling so much when the voice told you to picture someone you cared about? Is there something you need to tell me?" She questioned, excited.

_You don't even know half of it. I actually have some feelings for a dork._

I refrained from avoiding the question, thinking lying to be a better option in this situation. "No, of course not. I was just bored, that's all. Were you picturing someone?"

My friend stayed silent. "No? Then let's get moving." I yelled, motioning Carly out the door. Then we moved towards the lobby. Yet somehow I could only think of one thing.

_What the heck just happened?_

**You loved it. You know you want to review.**


End file.
